The present application relates to a biological information processing method and a device, a recording medium and a program, and particularly to a biological information processing method and a device, a recording medium and a program that predict and control future changes in the state of a human organism.
A decrease in productivity of development in a new treatment scheme, diagnostic scheme, and prevention scheme has been a significant issue in resolving a social problem associated with health. The decrease in productivity is caused since enormous perception obtained in basic biology fails to be effectively used to resolve an issue in clinical practice (Non-Patent Document 1). According to recent international research, the current world population having diabetes has increased to 285 million. The population having diabetes is expected to exceed 435 million, which is larger than the population of North America, by the year 2030. This indicates that prevalence of diabetes of adults in the world is close to 7%.
A human includes 60 trillion cells, has complexity of storing DNA (Deoxyribonucleic acid) information including 6 billion base pairs in each cell, and is a dynamic system that performs cell divisions 1016 times in the human's life. In addition to millions of base substitutions, diversity in a DNA structure such as loss, duplication, and inversion of a DNA sequence is observed between two individuals.
One of characteristics of biology is a hierarchy. A human body is based on a “cell” including molecules such as DNA or protein, and is characterized by a subsystem, a tissue, and an organ including various cells. The hierarchy diversifies a time scale of a responsive reaction with respect to a stimulus from an environment. An information propagation within a cell proceeds in a unit of millisecond or second, an information propagation between cells proceeds in a scale of a minute or an hour, and a process of a cell growth or differentiation proceeds in a unit of date and hour. The diversity of the time scale causes a time delay in an organism.
In a complex and diverse life phenomenon, basic biology has clarified a causal relation between molecules included in an organism to represent an organism as a mechanical system. This is implemented by a scheme of selecting a particular molecular parameter from among a plurality of parameters, and changing the particular molecular parameter.
In a clinical science, disease is treated by emphasizing alleviation of associated symptoms.
In addition, to obtain a clinical effect, an experimental rule such as a relational expression and a rule between an intervention such as dosing and a clinical outcome is inferred from a biological index in a specified time.
A significant objective in modern medicine is to provide appropriate health management or treatment to each individual. When a treatment scheme or medication of which safety and efficacy have been statistically verified is marketed and used by a large-scale group, a side effect or no efficacy is observed in a portion of patients. One of the causes thereof is genetic diversity of a patient receiving treatment. With regard to a difference in disease onset rate due to genetic diversity, an analysis has been recently in progress by “(Genome wide association study; GWAS)” (Non-Patent Document 2).